


Happy Ending (Season 4 Alternate Ending)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Kallus X Gaila, Kanan X Ezra, Kanan is alive, M/M, Mentioned Ketsu/Sabine, Mpreg, Zeb X Ezra, Zezra, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: A Season 4 Alternate Ending, where Kanan is alive, Ezra stays with the Rebels, and Zeb and Ezra are together.
Relationships: Alexsandre Kallus/Gaila Felinicia, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Happy Ending (Season 4 Alternate Ending)

An 18-year old Ezra stood on the balcony of his tower, leaning against the railings as he stared down at Capital City. He took in a shaky breath and sighed with a smile.

It had been months since Thrawn and his fleet threatened and nearly destroyed his home planet. He was forced to surrender in attempt to save his planet. He had fought the Emperor’s temptations and fought through Thrawn and his army then he ended up summoning a whole fleet of Purrgils to take the Empire away from his planet.

Thankfully, Zeb had ignored his orders of staying put in their base and had dragged Kanan up to help grab him out of the Chimera before the Purrgils took off with the whole 7th Fleet.

Now, Lothal was safe, liberated from the Empire’s grasp and taken care of by the Rebels under the authority of Governor Ryder.

“Ezra!”

Ezra snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Zeb at the end of the ladder, waving over at him. The blunette smiled and immediately ran down, sliding down before ending up in the Lasat’s arms, which wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into a brief kiss.

“Ready to go yet?” Zeb asked, stroking the other’s hair, which had grown longerthroughout the months.

“Almost,” Ezra giggled then he trailed his hand down on his semi-swollen stomach. “Even our little one is excited to go,”

“I think our little warrior is going to grow strong in Lira San,” Zeb smiled, placing a hand on his lover’s stomach, right on top of the boy’s hand. “He’s going to love it,”

“He?” Ezra quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean ‘she’?”

Zeb let out a hearty laugh. “Ha! Yeah, yeah. We’ll know sooner or later. For now, let’s go. A couple of friends of ours want to see us before we leave,”

“Alright, let’s go,”

The two then walked off, making their way to the Ghost, which was landed right beside the city. Hera was loading some supplies inside while Sabine was beside her, cradling and soothing a crying baby in her arms. Kanan was helping the Twi’lek with the supplies when he spotted the couple walking their way, making him smile.

“There you two are,”

“Hey, Kanan,” Ezra waved at his Master with a grin. “Are those the supplies we need?”

“Definitely,” Kanan replied, patting the crate beside him as his aquamarine eyes glanced down at them.

By some miracle, Kanan’s eyes and vision had returned after the explosion that Pryce had caused in attempt to destroy them. Kanan barely survived, but thankfully, his body was able to manage all the burns from the fire.

“Are they all loaded up?” Zeb questioned, his voice anxious and worried.

“Almost!” They turned to see Rex pushing a-much larger crate. “All these baby supplies are a bit heavy, though? You sure you need all of these?”

“Of course they need them!” A shrill, high-pitched voice came from behind, and they all nearly jumped when Gia (my OC. She’s a hybrid and is part Lasat), Ezra’s doctor and Zeb’s niece, had ran towards them at top speed. “Their child’s a hybrid, for kriff sake! It’s always good to be prepared!”

“Oh, hey, Gia,” Ezra smiled down at his old friend. “You and Kallus ready to go?”

“Almost!” Gia snickered. “Alex just needs to get my doctor’s bag, and we’ll be all set!”

“That’s good,” Zeb grinned, ruffling his niece’s hair. “All we have to do is wait for him then we’ll be ready to go,”

“Almost ready to go,” Hera joined the group as she now held the baby Sabine had been watching over. “I think baby Jacen wants a little goodbye kiss before you guys leave,”

“Aww! Of course, baby brother,” Ezra kissed the Jacen’s forehead, causing the baby to giggle and raise his hands up.

“At least you have experience on raising a kid after you’ve technically raised me, Ezra and Sabine, right, Kanan?” Zeb teased the Jedi with a little nudge.

Kanan laughed before returning the nudge. “Ha-Ha. Very funny, Zeb. At least I have experience. Can’t wait for you to realize that hybrids can be a little more unpredictable than you think,”

“Very, VERY unpredictable,” Kallus chuckled as he came to join them, a duffel bag slung around him. “Younger and older,”

“Hey!” Gia hissed at her boyfriend, causing him to jump with a nervous smile.

Ezra watched them with a laugh. He then turned to see Sabine waking towards him.

“Hey, kid,” she greeted. “You excited to go?”

“And a little nervous,” Ezra admitted. “I mean, I’m excited to FINALLY settle down and have a family, but what if I’m a terrible mom?”

“I’m sure you’ll be great,” Sabine assured him. “but just in case you need help, Hera stored up some parental holo-books in one of the crates. Mother handed over some parental holo-videos too,”

“Thanks, Sabine,” Ezra smiled. “Oh, good luck with you and Ketsu, by the way,”

“Thanks, Ezra. You too,” Sabine grinned. “Good luck with Zeb and the baby. Better tell me if it’s a boy or a girl once you get the gender,”

“Will do, big sis,” Ezra playfully saluted.

“Alright, all set!” Rex called out as he stepped out from the Ghost’s ramp. “All the crates are there, and the engine’s all good. You’re clear for take-off, Captain,”

“Thank you, Rex,” Hera handed over Jacen to Kanan then she motioned the group to follow her. “Come on! Let’s get going,”

“Yay! We’re going to Lira San!” Gia cheered before she grabbed Kallus by the hand and dragged him inside the Ghost.

“Ha! Alex has no idea what he’s getting himself into,” Zeb chuckled as he watched them disappear into the old freighter. “My cousin ain’t the best with handling agents that hunted down our kind, ESPECIALLY if they’re dating his daughter,”

“Better give both Alex and Uncle Chivon a head’s up then,” Ezra giggled before his expression darkened. “Hey, Zeb?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think… we’re ready? You know, to be parents?” Ezra bit his bottom lip in anxiety. “I mean, I don’t regret this, but Im just not sure,”

“To be honest? I don’t know either,” Zeb shrugged then he gently took hold of his lover’s hands and smiled. “But I know that no matter what happens, we’ve got each other, and our friends, to help us,”

Ezra returned the smile then he leaned in to kiss the Lasat’s cheek. “Thanks, Zeb. I needed that,”

“Anytime,” With that, the two entered the ship, and in just a few minutes, the Ghost was beginning to hover above Lothal.

Ezra and Zeb were at the cockpit, watching as Hera piloted and as their friends waved them goodbye. Ezra felt a ping of fear and worry strike him as they slowly left Lothal, but he then brushed it aside.

Everything was perfect now. Things were going well. No Empire, no danger, no battles or wars to fight. This was the end of his story, his legacy, and there was no better way to end it than to be with his lover. Now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry it’s a bit short :(


End file.
